A vast majority of modern electronic devices implement a screen or display of some type, whether light emitting diode (LED), liquid crystal display (LCD), vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), etc., to display information regarding the device's function. As electronic devices become more advanced they are capable of performing a variety of different functions while at the same time decreasing in size. As such, many devices are moving away from the use of dedicated buttons which upon actuation will execute only the function the button is dedicated to perform.
In order to allow users to take advantage of the varied functions modern electronic devices are now capable of performing, designers are using non-dedicated buttons or soft buttons which correspond to a specific portion of the display area of the display device. The soft buttons are not dedicated to a single function; rather, the actuation of such a soft button will execute the function displayed on the specific portion of the display device. When using multiple soft buttons, the display device will have a specific portion which corresponds to each of the soft buttons.
Soft buttons and their corresponding portion of the display device are normally placed in close proximity to each other so that a user may quickly and easily link the soft button to the corresponding function on the display screen. In some circumstances, soft buttons and their corresponding portions of the display area are spaced apart The distance between the soft button and the corresponding display area usually does not affect the user's ability to link the soft button with the corresponding display area when the user is situated directly in front of the display device.
However, a problem arises when a user views the display device from an angle. If there is a significant distance between the edge of the soft button and the corresponding portion of the display area, for example a distance of 5 millimeters or more, the soft button and the corresponding portion of the display area will appear offset resulting in confusion in linking the soft buttons to their corresponding portions of the display area.
There have been several prior attempts to alleviate a user's confusion in linking a soft button to its corresponding portion of the display area. One such attempt involves marking the path from the soft button to the corresponding portion of the display area with a line or groove. However, previous attempts are rendered inadequate when the display device is used in a darkened area or when a semi-opaque cover is placed over a portion of the display device.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved display device having lines linking soft buttons to their corresponding portion of the display area.